


roaring flame, smoldering ash

by oceansgrey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Sad Ending, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansgrey/pseuds/oceansgrey
Summary: Kisame witnesses the fire inside of Itachi, over the course of their partnership.





	roaring flame, smoldering ash

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick for my two favorite Akatsuki members.

Kisame learns, through unfortunately witnessing it, that all Uchihas have an unwavering fire to them, one that is only extinguished at death.

“I’m going to kill you, Itachi!” Sasuke screamed, eyes flashing the color of crimson, the color of blood, of bright flames.

Itachi’s anger is quiet, silent, but it’s evident in his face. He glares down his little brother, Sharingan whirling to life, and from where he stands to block the Sannin from intervening, Kisame can see it morphing into the Mangekyo. He watches Itachi snap Sasuke’s wrist, once charged with Chidori, like a twig. He witnesses his partner pinning his younger brother to the wall by his neck, choking him with a tight grip, forcing him to witness horrid atrocities within the world of Tsukuyomi.

Sasuke screams in agony, the flame in his eyes still there even as he is trapped in a genjutsu, fighting with every inch of his being until he’s catatonic, Itachi relinquishing his hold on him as they become trapped in the belly of the toad.

They escape quickly, thanks to Amaterasu, but Kisame cannot help but notice the way Itachi’s eyes seem to be burning holes into his back as they walk.

 

Kisame knows Itachi has a fire affinity. He’s an Uchiha, and had mastered the great fireball technique at a young age.

It still awes him, though, as he sees his partner copy down a jutsu that had once belonged to his ancestor.

The Majestic Destroyer Flame once used by Madara Uchiha himself.

Itachi masters it on his first try, and Kisame has to use a powerful water technique to extinguish the forest fire he accidentally set off.

The incident has them laughing to themselves as they set up camp that night, thankful that the stars are out as they rest, pointing out different constellations. Kirigakure has different names than Konoha’s, and Itachi falls asleep to Kisame explaining the myths of his homeland, of myths surrounding his own clan.

 

Even though his eyesight waned, Itachi still had the same fire in his eyes Kisame witnessed upon their first meeting. He watches Itachi blindly bump into the table of the inn they’re staying in, waiting on word from their leader. Itachi hisses quietly, rubbing at his hip, face scrunched up in pain.

He noticed his younger partner coughing more frequently, having to stop more to rest against a tree, to catch his breath.

He pretends he doesn’t notice the blood he coughs up, the same color of the flames he exhales.

 

His eyes no longer hold those flames, the black flames of Amaterasu licking the trees surrounding the now destroyed Uchiha hideout.

The sky weeps, and the fire that once was Itachi Uchiha is extinguished.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing sad things, but I had to get this out of my system.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment/critique! I'm open to anything. :)


End file.
